People from the Past
by KayBeth13
Summary: Trunks has a new P.A- Max Talbot. What he doesn't realise is that she went to school with him and Goten, and was often teased by the boys. When he realises will he apologise or will the teasing continue?


Trunks ran through the corridors of Capsule Corp, silently cursing himself for oversleeping and being late for work yet again. He wished he could just fly up to his office, but he had forgotten to leave the window unlocked the day before, meaning he now had to act as if he was a normal human and get to his office not only by running, but deliberately having to slow right down so that he ran at a human speed. On a normal day, he would have walked, but it just happened that he knew his dad was coming in today to make sure he was actually working. As Vegeta put it, "He'd best be working. No son of mine is going to stop training just to sit on his backside for the rest of his life" Trunks didn't dare argue. If it was between training or running the family business, he'd choose the business any day.

Unfortunately, he was lost in these thoughts and as he turned the corners, he was still running at a speed that could knock another person over. Which was exactly what he did. Cheering to himself as he realised he only had one more corner before he reached his office, he picked his speed up ever so slightly and hurtled round the corner, colliding with somebody and sending them crashing to the floor, papers flying up in the air and coming back down like a cloud. Trunks was still standing, and he blinked a few times before coming to his senses and quickly looking down at the person. It was a female and from the clothes she wore he could tell she worked for the corporation, but he didn't recognise her. For a moment he contemplated leaving her but instead, he helped her up and she turned to him with a pair of bright blue eyes that were narrowed angrily at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, huh?" she demanded

"I'm sorry, I was late and needed to get to my office."

"Well you should have walked like the rest of us…wait, your office?"

He nodded and pointed to the door that read: President.

"Uh-huh. That's my office. I'm Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corp."

Her jaw dropped.

"I know who you are. But you're only 19! How can you be running this place?"

"I know I seem young, but my mom wanted a break…hang on, how'd you know my age anyway?"

She looked down at the floor in what Trunks could only describe as embarrassment and her pale blonde hair fell slightly forward. When she looked back up, Trunks realised that she actually looked slightly happy and this confused him. Was he supposed to know her?

"You don't recognise me then?" she asked him.

"Sorry, no I don't." he apologised

She nodded and an almost relieved expression crossed her face. Before Trunks could speak, the office door opened and out stepped a reasonably short man with spiked black hair. The girl gave him a polite smile and he nodded to her before turning to trunks.

"Dad? When did you get here?"

"A while ago."

The girl heard Trunks gulp and he moved into the office, but not before giving her a brief smile. She turned to return to her work, but his voice stopped her.

"Wait. What's your name?" She debated against telling him for a minute, but eventually gave in, knowing that eventually he would figure it out.

"Max Talbot. I'm your new P.A"

Trunks nodded and disappeared into his office, not wanting to keep his dad waiting much longer. Max sat behind her desk and let out a sight of relief, thankful that he hadn't recognised her. She didn't even want this job in fear of meeting him, and now she knew that he was the president, she was regretting it even more. The only thing keeping her there was the fact that she needed the money to pay for college next year. Her mom had died just three months ago, leaving Max completely alone. She was meant to start college that year, but the money that had been saved up ended up going towards the funeral. Unable to afford the monthly mortgage payments, she'd had to sell the house she's grown up in, selling all the furniture she could, managing to scrape together enough money to rent out a studio apartment a bit further out, near the forested areas where houses were cheap. Even there, she still needed a job to afford her rent and save up for college funds. She managed to get this job purely by chance. After seeing an advert for a P.A for the president of Capsule corp. and seeing that not only would it pay for her rent but that it would also leave her with enough to save up for the fees. She had been extremely surprised when she received the position but also extremely happy.

Now though she felt slightly less happy with her position. The reason she knew exactly who Trunks was, was due to the fact that she had been at the same school as him since first grade. Where he and Goten had been the popular kids, Max had been the geek that sat in the back, her hair covering her face. Back then, she'd been the geek with glasses and braces, as well as being quite short. Her hair had been really long and was a slightly darker shade, and she'd gone by the name Maxine Rogers, only changing her surname to Talbot after she'd received her high school diploma. Back in school, Trunks and Goten often used to tease her about her looks and her intelligence, and she was always being seated next to Goten which didn't help, but she hoped that Trunks had matured since then. She just wondered how long it would take him to recognise her.

If he recognised her...


End file.
